lisadossierfandomcom-20200213-history
Саксофон
Одним из самых любимых Лизиных увлечений является саксофон. Лиза играет на нём начиная с самых ранних серий. Сама Лиза не помнит, как его получила. Известно, что Лиза играет на баритон-саксофоне. В серии Moaning Lisa (1) впервые показано ее увлечение саксофоном. Также в этой серии она познакомилась с джазовым музыкантом Мёрфи "Кровавые десны". В Bart the Daredevil (2) исполнила своё первое соло во время концерта. В Brush With Greatness (2) начала играть на саксофоне, чем вывела из себя мистера Бёрнса. В серии One Fish, Two Fish, Blowfish, Blue Fish (2) Гомер просит её поиграть на саксофоне для него, так как думает, что умрет. В серии Lisa’s Pony (3) у неё ломается язычок для саксофона, а Гомер не смог вовремя купить ей запасной. В результате чего Лиза вынуждена играть на неисправном инструменте на школьном вечере самодеятельности. Звук саксофона отвратительный, и её освистывают. Лиза тогда очень обиделась на отца. Также в этой серии она играла на саксофоне для своей пони - Принцессы. Очевидно, что саксофон к тому времени уже был починен. Она назвала свою композицию "Дикий огонь", посвятив её "девочке и её пони". В серии Lisa the Greek (3) играет на саксофоне у себя в комнате, что заставляет Гомера почувствовать угрызения совести. В серии Bart the Lover (3) она музицирует на саксофоне дома. Подыгрывала Ларлин Лампкин во время записи её песни в Colonel Homer (3). Подыгрывает Барту в The Otto Show (3), когда тот учится игре на электрогитаре. В эпизоде A Simpsons Clip Show (4) она играет Гомеру, пока тот в коме. В серии Homer the Vigilante (5) Моррис Маллой украл ее саксофон. При этом в этой серии было показано, что Лиза спит в кровати вместе с саксофоном. В серии Bart Gets an Elephant (5) пылесос засосал ее саксофон. В Lisa’s Rival (6) готовилась к прослушиванию на саксофонное соло в школьном оркестре. Также в этой серии у них с Эллисон Тэйлор выходит саксофонная "дуэль", во время которой она теряет сознание. Затем она представляет себе, кто попала во "второсортную" группу, и их освистывает публика. В Bart vs. Australia (6) Барт выкинул ее саксофон в урну. В Home Sweet Home-Diddily-Dum-Doodily (7) Гомер сокрушается, что не помог Лизе с уроками. Он берет ее саксофон и говорит в него, изображая ее музицирования. В серии Treehouse of Horror VIII (9) Лиза использовала свой саксофон, чтобы расслышать голос Барта-мухи. Серия Lisa’s Sax (9) подробно описывает историю покупки Лизиного саксофона. Также в этой серии её старый саксофон был уничтожен, и взамен Гомер покупает ей новый. В серии Bart Carny (9) ее саксофоном чесался Спад. Также на ее саксофоне кто-то из Кудеров играл и, возможно, плевал в него. В серии Pygmoelian (11) во время "учебной тревоги" она выбрала саксофон, как самую ценную вещь (а также она захватила Снежинку II и одну из наград). В It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Marge (11) они с Бэки, бывшей невестой Отто устроили импровизацию в комнате Лизы: Лиза играла на своем саксофоне, а Бэки рисовала на холсте под её музыку. В Bye Bye Nerdie (12) играла на саксофоне в кухне, когда думала использовать джаз, чтобы ближе сойтись с Франсин. В серии Weekend at Burnsies (13) она играла на саксофоне для обкурившегося Гомера, который за игру ей платил. В серии My Fair Laddy (17) Барт засовывает её саксофон в морозилку, в результате чего у Лизы прилипают к мундштуку губы. В We're on the Road to D'ohwhere (17) ее саксофон заржавел прямо во время исполнения в классе Ларго из-за проделки Барта. В серии Gone Maggie Gone (20) Барт переоделся Лизой и дудел в ее саксофон, чтобы Мардж не догадалась, что дочери нет дома. В серии Lisa Simpson, This Isn't Your Life (22) Лиза решила отказаться от любых развлечений в пользу саморазвития, и выбросила в окно даже свой любимый саксофон. В серии The Spy Who Learned Me (23) она настраивает саксофон и неуважительно отвечает отцу. В серии A Totally Fun Thing That Bart Will Never Do Again (23) показано, что она играет на саксофоне во время поездки на школьном автобусе. В серии Penny-Wiseguys (24) Лиза вновь теряет сознание во время исполнения саксофонного соло на сцене (как это было в Lisa’s Rival). Но на этот раз причиной стал недостаток железа в её организме. В серии A Test Before Trying (24) играет на саксофоне в "сюжетной" диванной заставке. В серии My Fare Lady (26) Лиза в костюме оркестранта готовится принять участие в параде. На ее саксофоне есть специальная подставка для нот. В How Lisa Got Her Marge Back (27) Лиза отказывается от саксофона, так как Мардж не нравится джаз. Кроме того, она сыграла на саксофоне уличного музыканта в финале серии несмотря на свою брезгливость. Также у нее в этой серии вновь ломается язычок для саксофона. В серии Pork and Burns (28) решила избавиться от саксофона, так как он "перестал ее радовать". В серии The Cad and the Hat (28) она спит с саксофоном и дудит в него во сне. 2016-09-26_21-51-26.png|"Bart the Daredevil" (2) 2016-10-01_15-21-27.png|"One Fish, Two Fish, Blowfish, Blue Fish" (2) 2016-08-28_16-31-11.png|"Lisa the Greek" (3) 2016-09-22_23-34-10.png|"Bart the Lover" (3) 2016-09-24_13-01-50.png|Подыгрывает Ларлин в "Colonel Homer" (3) 2016-09-17_09-30-54.png|"A Simpsons Clip Show" (4) 2017-03-05_11-05-40.png|"Treehouse of Horror VIII" (9) 2016-07-19_19-23-21.png|Стойка для хранения саксофона, "Pygmoelian" (11) 2017-06-20_13-12-22.png|"Weekend at Burnsies" (13) Category:Увлечения